


两个穷光蛋

by Pomona (resedas)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, jpsb, 鹿犬
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resedas/pseuds/Pomona
Summary: 詹姆牵着大脚板去参加宠物大赛的故事





	两个穷光蛋

 

“我们，不是，真的要去抢银行吧。”詹姆闷闷不乐地说。

十四镑二十七便士。他们把这些年零零碎碎攒下的麻瓜钱倒了一桌子，数了好几遍，只有这么多。这笔钱算下来足够买三十包B&H牌香烟，足够供詹姆和西里斯在暑假剩余的时间里去十次电影院，但远远不足以买下今天他们在哈洛德百货公司橱窗里看到的那件油光水滑、潇洒不羁、招摇夺目的黑色机车皮衣。事实上，买两件。

“算啦。我们就穿袍子去照相也挺好。”西里斯劝他，“一百五十镑的麻瓜外套实在太贵了，有这笔钱我宁愿买辆摩托车。”

“这可是毕业照。”詹姆不情愿地说，“我不想穿得和其他人一样。”

“你开学就是学生会主席了，肯定站在最中间，特别显眼。”西里斯说，“放心吧，你要是还想更突出一点，照相的时候我帮你念个咒语，让你周围的人都感觉他们被看不见的比利威格虫骚扰着，个个龇牙咧嘴，准能把你衬托得仪表堂堂。”

詹姆咧开嘴难为情地笑了。“没这个必要，西里斯，你对我太好了。”他想了想，还是不甘心，“可是——你不觉得吗，只要咱们能把那两件皮衣买下来，到时候即使我们什么都不做，只是站在一起，也能显得特别 **不正常** ！想象一下麦格和费尔奇脸上会是什么表情，但他们什么都不能说，因为我们不是麻瓜，反倒是霍格沃茨最出色的学生！他们不会忘记的，绝对没人能想到这一招，是不是？”

他说得激动起来，挥舞着双手。“非常令人向往，只是我恐怕得跟格兰芬多的其他人站在一起，无法陪在主席大人身边。”西里斯指出。

“那也不要紧！你想，如果我们穿得一模一样，大家就都会知道我和你是一伙的，就算咱俩一个在这头，一个在那头也能被认出来。不好吗？你不愿意和我一起吗，西里斯？”

西里斯看着詹姆热切的眼神，知道自己永远无法拒绝对方。他叹了口气。

“好吧，”他说，“既然你坚持。但是，咱们到底要到哪里去筹那么多钱？”

詹姆挠了挠头，看着餐桌上那几张卷曲的纸钞和亮闪闪的小圆币。“也许我能让爸爸帮我把今年的零花钱换成麻瓜的，那差不多应该足够了。”

“詹姆，这可是一大笔钱。你真的觉得值得吗？”西里斯说，“我不知道要过多久才能把钱全部还给你。”

“你想都别想。”詹姆用肩膀撞了他一下，“我们不是说好了吗？现在我的钱就是你的钱，以后你就算一直不工作我们家也养得起。我先去问问爸妈愿不愿意赞助我们。”

  


 

“——不行，詹姆，这笔钱我和你妈妈不会付，也不会帮你去古灵阁换。”然而晚饭后，弗里蒙特听完詹姆的请求，直接拒绝了两人。“你和西里斯想要新的飞天扫帚也行，纯金坩埚我们也能买给你。但是那种麻瓜穿的奇形怪状的玩意儿？不可能的。”

詹姆和西里斯对视了一眼，都从彼此眼里读到了失望。“可是爸爸，你明明说过我的钱我可以想怎么花就怎么花——”

“那也是在你合理消费的前提下，詹姆。”弗里蒙特不紧不慢地拿最后一点面包擦拭着盘子里的酱汁，“麻瓜的时尚都是骗术，再过几年那种衣服肯定会过时，你买回来的东西就成了垃圾。钱也是一种资源，应该通过投资来提升自己的价值，而不是整天打扮得徒有其表——”

“好好好，爸爸，我知道了。”詹姆没好气地说，“西里斯还有三个月就成年了，到时候我们拿我攒的加隆去做任何事你都管不着！”

“但你们现在还没成年呢。”弗里蒙特不为所动，“古灵阁不为未成年巫师开放兑换业务是有原因的。不行就是不行，除非你们能自己想办法从麻瓜身上赚到钱。”

  


 

“他说得好像这是小菜一碟似的。”

詹姆和西里斯面对面躺着。银色的月光镀在西里斯的脸上，他的眼睛里也倒映着一颗月亮。炎热的夏日夜晚，詹姆脑子里吵个不停的念头突然都安静了下来。他有点想伸手拨开贴在西里斯脸颊上的黑发，又觉得这么做大概会很奇怪。

“你爸爸说的话很有道理，詹姆。”他最好的朋友正在努力地思考，“恐怕就算把我们所有值钱的东西运去翻倒巷卖给走私贩子，他们也不愿意冒着犯法的风险给我们英镑。”

“而且法律也禁止我们把金加隆直接付给麻瓜。”詹姆叹了口气，“搞点钱还真是伤脑筋。”

“要不就买两件便宜的凑合一下算了？我们还是能穿同款。”

“问题是最便宜的至少也要几十镑，怎么着钱都不够，还不如买贵的。”詹姆说，“我不要凑合。我什么东西都想要最好，最特别，最独一无二的。”

“看出来了。”西里斯说，“世界上所有的人想睡觉都数羊，除了你。你偏要数斑马。”

詹姆缩在被子里朝他顽皮地眨眨眼。西里斯又想了想：“要不，咱们写信给亚瑟·韦斯莱拜托他帮忙去趟古灵阁怎么样？”

亚瑟也是个麻瓜文化爱好者，詹姆和西里斯第一次抽香烟就是跟他学的。詹姆考虑着这个念头，心算了一下：“可是三百镑换算成加隆是一大袋金子，猫头鹰恐怕驮不动，也有被人半路劫走的风险。”

“你说得对。看来，不到万不得已还是别麻烦他了。”西里斯说着，打了个哈欠。

“是呀。”詹姆被他传染了，也打了个大大的哈欠，“不如我们……先数一数斑马，明天再接着想办法。”

  


 

第二天，西里斯和詹姆又去哈洛德百货看他们心爱的皮夹克。明净的橱窗内，它被高高在上地挂置着，漆黑的皮革上斜着一道银亮的拉链，挺括的肩部上镶嵌了几颗星星，和《飞车党》里马龙·白兰度穿的那件极其相似。橱窗外，两双眼睛渴望地注视着。“伊夫·圣·罗兰，”西里斯小声念着夹克的牌子。有对老夫妇从他们身边走过，对着它毫不掩饰地发出惊恐的抽气声。这让詹姆更加认定了要把它搞到手，就好像穿上它他就不再是詹姆斯·波特，而会变成詹姆斯·迪恩似的。

西里斯在路边捡了一份麻瓜的报纸。回家后，两人将《每日镜报》摊开在詹姆的床上，从那些密密麻麻的小方格里仔细辨认快速挣钱的机会。

药剂师、酒保、锅炉工、缝纫工……很快，他们便定位了报纸上的一大串招聘启事，一条一条读了起来。大半个小时后，他们发现问题的关键在于，这些职位詹姆和西里斯没了魔杖都做不来（甚至有的不知道该做什么），而且收入也低得不足以让他们在暑假剩余的时间里攒够钱。

“也许你应该去报名当个模特什么的。”詹姆抬起头，若有所思地打量着西里斯，“记得我们在百货公司正门口看到的那块广告牌吗，上面也有个黑发男人。你比他要好看。”

“停止用‘好看’这种词形容我，再说我就揍你。”西里斯不屑地说，用手捋过长发。

“我跟彼得学的。”

“原谅虫尾巴吧，他没见过多少世面。”

“但我是真的这么觉得。”

“你给我闭嘴。”

他们把剩余的报纸分成两半，各自拿起一份刷啦啦地翻着，直到詹姆被一则占据半个版面，上头还印着很多小狗照片的广告吸引了目光。

“嘿，你来看看这个，西里斯。”

他们俩凑在一起，读着报纸上的文字。广告很短小，除照片外只写了四行字。

 

 

**_英国狗窝俱乐部1977年全犬种冠军赛_ **

**_三周注册时间 报名无门槛 8月15日现场角逐出本年度明星狗狗_ **

**_冠军奖金：五百英镑_ **

**_还在等什么？机会可能属于你家宝贝！_ **

 

 

詹姆和西里斯抬起头兴奋地看着彼此。

“西里斯，你对此什么想法？”

“天才。我可真没想到麻瓜们有钱到这种程度，愿意为一条明星狗付上五百镑。”

“毕竟是全英国万里挑一嘛。奖金真丰厚，完全够我们买两件衣服了。”

“那当然。”西里斯咧开嘴，“你觉得他们会根据什么标准选冠军？”

“速度、协调性、爆发力、专注度……但不管比什么，有哪一项是大脚板做不好的呢？”詹姆也勾起嘴角，“毕竟其他的狗都只是 **狗** 而已。”

他们俩四目相对，不约而同地露出胜券在握的笑容。

“怎么样，大脚板，咱们还有半个月的时间准备。你觉得你能行吗？”

“包在我身上。”西里斯懒懒地踹了詹姆一脚，“那么，你现在最好赶紧写信给我们报名。”

  


 

接下来的两周过得像新上市的光轮1500一样飞快。两人将能想到的需要训练的内容全部用羽毛笔写了下来，一项一项在家旁边的山坡上练习。詹姆的父母知道他们要去参加比赛，倒是没有阻拦，而是很感兴趣地提供了包括飞盘、火圈、独轮车在内的一系列道具，还从阁楼里翻出一本《燕尾狗饲养手册》供两人参考。每天晚上，尤菲米娅都笑盈盈地往西里斯的餐盘里多盛一勺肉汤，告诉他要多吃一点，才能在体力比赛里胜出。弗里蒙特甚至抽空给大脚板做了个银项圈，在铭牌上刻上了他们家的地址和詹姆·F·波特的名字。

“爸，大脚板不会走丢的。”比赛前夜，在最后一次训练后，詹姆一边用手指给伏在膝上的黑狗顺着毛，一边注视着弗里蒙特用魔杖摆弄着项圈上的铭牌。“任何想要偷它的人肯定都没好下场。是不是，大脚板？”

黑狗拍打着尾巴，亲昵地舔了一下詹姆的掌心。

“一点点形式还是必要的。”弗里蒙特愉快地说，“大脚板这种体型，不用绳子牵着它容易让女士们产生担心。你不想因为这个而失去印象分吧？”

詹姆觉得爸爸的话很有道理。他捧起大脚板的头，和它漆黑的眼珠四目相对，就像在打量这条狗的美丑。“也别太紧张了，詹姆，”尤菲米娅一边忙着家务一边说，“大脚板的毛跟西里斯的头发一样又黑又顺又亮，谁看了不喜欢？你那头发要是有他的一半顺就好了。”

那天晚上，西里斯躺在床上，主动抚摸着詹姆脑后乱糟糟的黑发。“如果我变成你这样我会发疯的，”他坦率地说，“但这个发型在你头上其实还不赖。”

“或许是因为你看习惯了。”詹姆说，“头发越乱，代表球打得越好，我以为我们都知道。”

不，我、月亮脸和虫尾巴都不知道，我们只是为了让你开心才这么附和你。西里斯想。

“是的，当然。”他摆出一个微笑，“而你的水平足以入选国家队了。”

詹姆没听出来西里斯话里暗含的讽刺，或许是被明天就要获得新衣服的喜悦冲昏了头脑，让他不像平时一样敏锐。“谢谢你，大脚板。”他真情实感地说，“这几天把你累着了。如果有谁真的养了你，那绝对是捡到了宝。”

西里斯转了个身，背对着詹姆，不让他看见自己脸上飞起的红晕。“去数斑马吧。”他生硬地说，“我们明天还要早起。”

  


 

次日醒来，阳光灿烂。他们快速吃了点早餐，骑着扫帚飞到比赛场地——海德公园附近，找了个僻静处让西里斯变成大脚板，然后詹姆牵着他一起走进公园。

有好多狗——他们从没见过这样的景象——至少上百条不同体型、不同毛色的宠物犬，都已经在主人的带领下聚集在崭新修剪的草坪中央，热热闹闹地叫嚷着。小鹿犬、杰克罗素梗、法国斗牛犬、柯基、约克夏……有些比较特别的品种，詹姆甚至认不出来。

然而，一人一狗远远地观察了一会儿后，都大吃一惊，意识到自己在赛前准备上出了重大差错： **所有来参赛的宠物狗都或多或少地做了些美容项目。** 就连最普通的狗都将耳朵染成了彩虹色，或是将躯干的毛烫得蓬松卷翘像一团雪球，或是干脆将颈部以下的毛剃光了，看起来就跟施了泡头咒似的。

“没人告诉我们这是选美比赛啊？”詹姆震惊地说。

他绝望地低头看看大脚板——大脚板呆呆地坐在原地，平平无奇，朴朴素素，看起来就像一条毫不做作，清水出芙蓉的土狗。

  
  


 

“完蛋了。”詹姆苦着一张脸，一只手把狗链在手上绕了三圈，另一只手使劲揪着自己的头发。

“比美？大脚板怎么可能比得过那些——那些——被麻瓜折腾得花枝招展的小东西？”他原本想给他名义上的宠物留点面子，可还是不由自主地说出了自己的真实想法，“早知会是这样，我们还不如让你本人去参加选美比赛，你绝对比大脚板的胜率高多了！”

“汪汪汪汪！”脚边的黑狗不高兴地冲着他叫了几声，低下头，很委屈的样子，转身就要走。

“等等，大脚板，别这样。”詹姆连忙蹲下抱着它毛茸茸的脖子安抚道，“是我不好，咱们来都来了，不能就这么放弃，至少想些办法给你临时改造改造。”

“汪汪？”

“魔杖？我没带魔杖啊。再说有了魔杖我也没法在校外用！”

“汪汪汪！”

“你别骂了，冷静一点，给我些时间想想。”

詹姆左顾右盼，努力想从周围来来往往的宠物主、摊贩和前来观赛的游客身上盯出一点儿希望来。可是人人都抬着下巴，往他们要去的地方去，没一个人停下来搭理他。正当詹姆难受地觉得他和西里斯的五百镑奖金即将插翅飞走时，他突然看到一位穿着米色套裙的褐发女士正蹲在不远处的树荫下，给自己的古牧犬绑着蝴蝶结，似乎在做比赛前最后的调整。

他猜想她的随身挎包里说不定还备着一只多余的领结、缎带或是别的什么装饰品，就赶紧牵着大脚板走到她身边。

“真漂亮的狗。”詹姆说。

女人听见他的话，抬起头来。她容貌秀丽，褐发束在脑后，用一只发卡别着，涂着樱桃色口红。“谢谢。”她露出一个微笑，“你的狗也很可爱。”

詹姆打量她身边趴着的古牧。这条长毛狗用“漂亮”形容简直太言过其实了。即使它的毛发很明显被精心梳洗过，脑后还编了几根小辫，那快遮住眼睛的发量和它有点痴傻的容貌还是只能让詹姆联想到流浪汉、雪怪、拖把、或者时任麻瓜首相的样子。

“它叫什么名字？”

女人高高兴兴地大声说：“飓风（Hurricane）。我丈夫说狗的名字要起得粗犷有力，才能彰显它们的力量和勇敢，我们在‘屠夫’、‘贝奥武甫’和‘彗尾’中选了这个。哦，我叫玛莉亚，很高兴认识你。”

“我叫詹姆。”

两人握了握手，玛莉亚又问：“那你的狗叫什么名字？”

“大脚板。”詹姆回答。玛莉亚不由得挑起了眉毛：“大脚板？很独特的名字。我猜它一定是……呃……很有个性的那种狗狗，一定有……很大的脚。”

她似乎也不知道怎么夸了。大脚板从喉咙里发出一声呜咽。

“大脚板是一种犬类鬼魂的名字，不是随随便便取的，我们也是翻字典查到的。”詹姆突然有点生气，“他特别厉害，如果不是因为他没有做美容，今天肯定能拿第一。”

“是吗？”玛莉亚饶有兴趣地打量着黑狗。它立刻用两只后脚支撑着自己，稳稳当当地站了起来，走了几步，优雅地伸出一只前爪递给玛莉亚。

“汪汪！”

“他在说你好。”詹姆说。玛莉亚惊喜地握住了大脚板的爪子。

“它听得懂人话？”玛莉亚问，大脚板伸出舌头，咧嘴一笑，点了点脑袋。

“哇噢。”她佩服地说。飓风见状，也往大脚板的身边凑去，尾巴摇个不停，然而大脚板却凶狠地瞪了它一眼，朝它露出尖尖的牙齿，古牧立刻连滚带爬地缩到了主人身后，瑟瑟发抖。

“飓风！你什么时候变成胆小鬼了？”

玛莉亚伸出手，想把飓风从自己身上扒下来，但古牧似乎被威严的大黑狗吓呆了，抱着主人的腿一动都不敢动。

“别这样，大脚板。”詹姆轻轻拉了拉拴狗绳。黑狗这才四肢着地，叫了一声，又退回主人身边，乖乖坐了下来。

“它还会走平衡木、跳绳、算数、骑独轮车、还有钻火圈。”詹姆用一种父母炫耀自己小孩时惯用的刻意谦虚的语气说，“有时它也挺让人操心的，但总体来说一直都是我们全家的骄傲。”

玛莉亚敬畏地看看大脚板，又看看它的主人。

“我们家的飓风从来没被吓成这样过。大脚板一定非常勇猛。我现在相信你了，詹姆。”她说，“不过我的确认为你的狗还需要好好打扮一下。如果它只是现在的模样，恐怕没有评委和观众愿意费心看它表演技能。”

这下话题终于朝着詹姆期待的方向发展了。“说实话，如果你能帮帮我们，那真是再好不过了。”他诚恳地说，“我对宠物美容一窍不通，也不知道现在哪种款式最流行……而且我们没多少时间了。”

“这容易。”让他大为惊喜的是，玛莉亚亲切地说，“你找我算是找对了人。我没事就喜欢给飓风做造型，算是个业余专家，今天还刚好带了工具，只要不太麻烦的我们都能做。”

她把自己的挎包拿到身前，打开给他们看。詹姆和大脚板心潮澎湃地发现玛莉亚居然带齐了剪刀，推子，全套十一色的宠物染毛膏，还有各式各样的美容梳。

“汪！”大脚板愉快地叫了一声。

“感谢梅林。”詹姆松了口气。

“梅林是谁？”玛莉亚疑惑地抬起头，“我叫玛莉亚。”

“没什么。”詹姆赶紧说，“嗯，所以，你有什么好主意吗？”

“彩虹色是最近最流行的，但染太多颜色可能来不及了。”玛莉亚打量着竖起耳朵的大脚板，“我们也不方便给它的毛烫卷。咦，你刚才不是说它会跳火圈吗？给它的额头上画几道斑纹，假装成马戏团的老虎怎么样——”

“等等，我知道了。”詹姆打断了她，突然产生了一个绝妙的念头。“不要老虎。”

“……汪汪，汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪，汪汪汪汪汪！！！”大脚板沉默片刻，似乎察觉到了哪里不对劲，冲着詹姆狂吠起来，但詹姆居然理都不理它。他闭上眼睛，又睁开，感到福至心灵，思路清晰，信心满满，百分之一百地确信五百镑奖金已在触手可及的地方等着自己。

“我知道该怎么做了。”他对玛莉亚说，“绝对会让大脚板万众瞩目。只需要一管白染膏和剪刀，我和你一起动手，肯定很快。”

玛莉亚看着他。大脚板开始偷偷摸摸地往后退去，但被詹姆一把拽了回来。

“斑马。”詹姆抚摸着怀里不停摇晃的狗头说，“把大脚板染成一匹斑马。”

  


 

“詹姆——你，到底，对西里斯做了什么？！！”

比赛结束的当天夜里，三个波特一刻也没闲着，围着西里斯团团转，企图挽救由自家淘气儿子对他朋友那一头无辜秀发造成的永久性损害。

“为了达到参赛门槛，我们把大脚板身上的毛修剪了一下，然后给他从头到脚一圈一圈地染上了白色的条纹。”詹姆站在尤菲米娅面前，两只眼睛望着地面，显然十分后悔地小声回忆道，“因为时间紧张，所以下手可能重了点，我当时没多想。”

“斑马的条纹甚至不是这个样子的。”尤菲米娅声音颤抖，痛心疾首地说，“这就是你毁掉西里斯头发的理由？你有考虑过他变回来之后会是什么样吗——”

“我……我当然！但我们只是剪短了大脚板身上的毛，没碰他的脑袋，我以为这就不会影响他的头发！再说了，谁又能想到那麻瓜染毛膏牢固得跟油漆似的，怎么洗都洗不掉——”

“给我闭嘴，詹姆·波特，这事都怪你。”西里斯痛苦地打断了詹姆。他正坐在厨房中间的椅子上，举着一面镜子，欲哭无泪地看着背后的弗里蒙特挥着魔杖，绞尽脑汁尝试各种咒语，试图让自己被剃得乱七八糟，参差不齐，从头顶往下还覆盖了一圈圈涟漪状白纹的头发恢复原状。

“速速变黑！”

没有反应。

“一干二净！”

还是原样。

“污渍清除！”

染发膏纹丝不动。

“弗里蒙特，你不是发明了畅销洗发水吗？你一定能想出办法的，对吧？”西里斯绝望地说。

“那只能治波特家祖传的乱发，没法让你的头发整整齐齐地长回来，也没法把它变回黑色。”弗里蒙特唉声叹气地说。发现魔杖似乎没什么用，波特们便轮番上阵，试图用肥皂、黄油、蛋清和火焰威士忌等偏方来洗掉西里斯头发上被染成白色的部分。几个小时过后，他们只是让情况更糟糕了。

“月亮脸变成狼人看到你这个样子都会吓得忘了吃小孩。”詹姆沉痛地冲着西里斯头顶那一坨看起来在沼泽里浸了几个小时又用坩埚煮了一通的混合物说，“太对不起了，大脚板。”

“西里斯，你愿不愿意让我带你去麻瓜的理发店，请他们想办法给你染回来？”弗里蒙特建议。

“不。我宁愿死也不要以这个样子出门。”西里斯闭着眼睛说。

弗里蒙特为难地打量着他：“那就只能把被染过的部分剪掉了，等着它们自己重新长出来。”

“还有被蛋清糊得打结成一团，怎么也分不开的部分。”

“还有你后脑勺被弄秃的那一块也必须处理。哎呀，我看，只能剃成板寸头了。”

西里斯木着脸，轻轻捻着他额前仅剩的一缕幸免于难的长发。它们多年来一直保持着刚过下巴的长度，被西里斯精心养护着。

“好吧，”过了片刻，他视死如归地说，“那就全剃掉吧。”

弗里蒙特非常欣赏地看着他。詹姆有一阵子像是什么话也说不出。

“五百镑。”尤菲米娅痛惜地抚摸着西里斯的脸颊，“五百镑就换走了你的漂亮头发，孩子。值得吗？”

西里斯转过头看着詹姆，詹姆也看着西里斯，看他伸手从衣服里摸出那块今天大脚板一路过关斩将，付出巨大代价，才终于为两人赢来的“1977宠物冠军赛”金牌，珍惜地摩挲着上面的纹路。

“当然。”西里斯说，“如果能满足詹姆的愿望，就很值得。”

  


 

“我来吧，爸爸妈妈，不用麻烦你们了。”詹姆从尤菲米娅手里夺走理发剪，自告奋勇地接过了给西里斯剃头的任务。虽然他妈妈用魔杖一定能做得更快更好，但詹姆想亲手弥补自己的过失，至少让西里斯感受到他的诚意和歉意。

他让西里斯在浴室的大镜子前坐下，给他围上一块亚麻布。整个过程中，两人一直没有说话，只有詹姆偶尔扶着西里斯的脸，告诉他“坐直一点”、“头往右偏一点”，同时继续着手上的动作。

黑发一缕缕掉落在地上，积得越来越多。最后，詹姆实在忍不住，叹了口气，放下剪刀，问道：“西里斯，你真是为了我才这么做的？“

“废话。”西里斯从镜子里看着他，“你难道不记得你想把我染成斑马之前，我对你说了什么吗？”

“我当然记得。”詹姆愧疚地说，“你说詹姆，如果你敢碰我的毛，我就杀了你。对不起，真的对不起，西里斯。我当时太想赢了。”

“没关系。”西里斯说，“我可以理解。头发还会再长的。我不怪你。”

“我再也不会这么做了。”詹姆保证道。他把手轻轻放在西里斯的肩上，和他一起望着镜子里那个没了长发，头骨轮廓更加分明的灰眼睛男孩。

“我记得你一开始反抗得很激烈，你知道，不让玛莉亚拿着染膏靠近你。”詹姆说，“可你为什么后来又不反抗了？”

西里斯沉默了几秒钟。詹姆看到他的脸红了。

“因为你哄了我几句。”西里斯说。

詹姆回想着。当时大脚板在怀里挣扎得厉害，怎么都按不住，自己只好搂着它亲了亲，说了几句 **没事宝贝，乖狗狗，主人爱你** 之类的话。然后……然后大脚板就真的安静下来，乖乖任人摆弄了。

詹姆咬住嘴唇，感觉有好多好多蝴蝶在胃里拍打着翅膀。想来想去，他的脸也红了。

“不过嘛，我得告诉你，我真的不后悔。”西里斯悄悄转移了话题，“尤其是看你那么想要那件皮夹克。”

“西里斯，你不用后悔，你现在的样子也很好看！”詹姆急急地说，“说真的。我觉得你怎样都好看。”

他立刻意识到他又夸西里斯‘好看’了。但西里斯并没有揍他。

“谢谢你，叉子。”他淡淡地说，“只不过还有一周就要开学了，没法把我长头发的样子照进毕业照，还是稍微有点遗憾。”

詹姆抿着嘴唇想了想。很快，他又冒出了一个绝妙的主意。这一次是真的绝妙。

“你知道吗，西里斯，”詹姆说，“我也要剃头，我也打算把头发剪短成你这样。”

“什么？”西里斯惊讶地从镜子里望向他。“别开玩笑了。你明明喜欢长一点的乱发。”

“比起那个，我更喜欢跟你保持一致，而且寸头和皮夹克也很般配。”詹姆坚定地说，“再说了，你和我绝对有能力把它带成一种流行。我敢打赌，今年霍格沃茨有很多低年级学生都会学着我们剃板寸的。”

他把剪子塞到西里斯手上。在詹姆的头发也一撮撮掉落的时候，西里斯的心情终于慢慢好了起来。

“我们今年必须发明生发咒。”他笑着说，“我不敢相信之前居然没有人想到过这个咒语。”

“包在我身上。好了，开心点，想想月亮脸和虫尾巴看到我们会是什么反应。”

  


 

……

莱姆斯和彼得呆若木鸡地看着西里斯和詹姆。

确切的说，开学当晚，整个霍格沃茨的师生都在那一刹那忘记了呼吸，震惊地看着两个穿着皮夹克，理着寸头的小流氓勾肩搭背、大摇大摆地晃进礼堂。

“我的老朋友，好久不见。”詹姆得意地说。西里斯笑嘻嘻地一屁股坐在他身边。身边的一年级新生目瞪口呆地望着他们俩。

“这他妈的到底怎么回事？”莱姆斯和彼得异口同声地说。“你们是误入了什么摇滚派对吗？是喝多了酒吗？是打算从霍格沃茨辍学吗—— **你们的头发去哪啦？** ”

“都不是。”西里斯懒洋洋地回答，“说来话长啊。”

于是詹姆和西里斯绘声绘色地对格兰芬多长桌上的其他人讲了他们参加麻瓜宠物大赛的全部经过。整个讲述过程中，听众里时不时响起一阵阵抽气和赞叹，最后是哄堂大笑和热烈的掌声。

“西里斯，我必须说，即使遭受了如此的不幸，你还是非常英俊。”虫尾巴一本正经，满怀同情地安慰着西里斯。

莱姆斯偷笑了起来。“瞧，我就说嘛！”詹姆一把搂过西里斯的肩膀，“没了长发，照样是校草。”

他们吃了一顿丰盛的开学晚宴。在酒足饭饱，快要回宿舍的时候，有人突然朝西里斯和詹姆提了个问题：

“所以，奖金五百镑，两件皮衣三百镑，还剩下两百镑对不对。你们拿它干嘛啦？”

詹姆和西里斯相视一笑。

“我等了一整晚，终于有人问这个问题了。”西里斯喜滋滋地说，“为了弥补我的损失，詹姆用剩下的钱给我买了辆麻瓜摩托车。”

“哦，你说驾照？驾照是什么我真的不知道。我只知道等我们再骑它的时候就成年了，到时候谁问我们要驾照，我们就给谁夺魂咒。”

“钱都花完了，没钱了。”詹姆摊摊手，快活地宣布，“现在我们又是两个穷光蛋了。”

 

 

END

  


**Author's Note:**

> 这篇对于年代背景的考据和私设都有。根据我查到的资料，詹姆和西里斯六年级时两件皮衣的价格约等于13000元约等于260加隆。  
> 另外，大脚板被染成斑马的样子大概长这样：https://wx1.sinaimg.cn/large/a303210dly1fyqxygmu3mj207n053dfv.jpg


End file.
